


The Nutella Adventures.

by LedByTHeUnknown



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LedByTHeUnknown/pseuds/LedByTHeUnknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collections of vignettes revolving around Nutella and the Seven. Some are general some are slash. </p>
<p>They are all just little plot bunnies hopping around my brain and procreating. </p>
<p>As they are written I will post them</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nutella Adventures.

Vin sighed as Chris adjusted the pillows on the recliner again. There was no getting comfortable in a back brace and a hip to toes cast. The sniper looked over at his fellow housebound companion. JD His recliner was also back fully both legs casted knee to toes, and one arm casted pit to palm.

It wasn’t their fault that they were in this predicament. Vin had been trying to fix the light in his kitchen for several weeks now when JD offered to come and help. They had set up the ladder but the top three rungs were broken JD had brought the wrong one from storage. So they balanced it on Vin’s SOLID kitchen table.

The issue came from Buck ignoring them telling them NO to entering the tiny room. The door hit the ladder JD landed feet first with a sickening snap, Vin smashed his leg against the solid hickory table then bounced his back off the kitchen counter, the ladder wobbled and fell onto JD who blocked his face with his arm.

Two ambulances took them to the hospital. Both of JD’s ankles were broken as was his elbow. Vin’s leg was broken right at the knee and his back was severely sprained. Buck felt awful and therefore moved his teammate in with himself and JD.

The two younger agents were not seated in the recliners in front of the TV. None of the other seven could take the time off work. The case they were preparing for was still going ahead without the injured agents.

As Chris arranged the pillows, buck was setting up TV tables around them. The one between them had the remotes the phone and a couple of small jars of Nutella and a cooler of pop. To JD’s right was assorted salty snacks and to Vin’s right was the sugary snacks. Chris would be back in an hour if they needed the facilities.

Vin just smiled as he informed Chris that Buck had bought them stadium bladders and that they’d be good for the day. Chris just shook his head and repeated that he would be back in an hour.

That was three hours ago. Not that JD and Vin noticed. They were quite happily binge watching The Rifleman. JD had downloaded the whole series to his laptop which he had talked Buck though hooking up to the TV.

Vin smiled as her grabbed the jar of Nutella and opened it. JD smiled and grabbed the bag of pretzels but as he reached for them the open bag of pretzels and the bowl of chips slid off onto the floor. JD’s bottom lip quivered. Vin just stared in sadness.

“I am so sorry Vin” JD said tears forming in his eyes.

“It’s ok JD” Vin said “There is a way”

 

 

=-=-

A half hour later Chris stood before the two dozing agents, he wasn’t too sure what happened. There were chips and pretzels on the floor. Chris snapped off a few pictures. JD had Nutella on his uncasted hand, and all over his face. Vin had it on his hands and face and in his hair. All three jars were empty and on the floor by Vin.

JD woke.

“Hi Chris.”

“Hello JD, what happened?”

JD just shrugged.

“The pretzles fell and knocked the chips and so we had to find someway to eat the Nutella.”

“So you used your hands?”

“Yes”

“How’d it get in Vin’s hair?”

“His head got itchy.”

“And on your casts”

“My toes got itchy”

Chris just nodded and headed to the kitchen, for a couple of wet rags and to call Judge Travis to get the next few off on leave.


End file.
